solos tú y yo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi TrunksxGoten: por una apuesta Trunks perdió a Goten el tiempo pasó y Trunks quiere recuperar esa amistad que tuvo con Goten y ese amor


Los personajes pertenece Akira Toriyama

Habrá algún cambio de edades, Maron tendrá la misma edad que Goten y Trunks, Goten la misma edad que Trunks, Bra tendrá dos años menos que Trunks y Pan la verdad es que no importa por que para mi es indiferente

Los guerreros son personas normales, no tienen poderes

Espero que os guste este primer Capitulo y me encantaría que se hiciera mas fic´s Yaoi de Goten y Trunks

Capitulo 1

La noche estaba oscura y aparentaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, la calle estaba desierta en la ciudad excepto por dos personas un chico de cabello lila y otro chico de cabellera azabache que era un poco mas bajo que el otro, sus facciones mostraban dolor y en cualquier momento de sus ojos negros saldrían las lágrimas, pero comenzó a llover ese detalle pasó desapercibido por el otro chico

-como has podido hacerme esto Trunks-gritó con dolor el azabache y el otro suspiró-confíe en ti por la amistad que teníamos desde niños

-sabes que la amistad que teníamos acabó hace tiempo, Goten-dijo serio Trunks

-yo confiaba en ti y tú-el azabache frunció el ceño pero no dejó de llorar-nunca te ha importado mis sentimientos, solo quería divertirte y divertir a tus estúpidos amigos ricos

-nunca estarás a nuestro nivel-dijo Trunks

-entonces por que me dijiste lo que me dijiste-bajó la voz Goten y la mirada al suelo sin entender pero apretó sus puños por lo mal que se sentía en ese momento-yo me enamoré de ti-volvió a mirar al del pelo lila que le seguía mirando con seriedad y asta con frialdad y eso al azabache le dolió pensando que quería en ese momento desaparecer

-tenía que decirte para ganar la apuesta que hice-dijo sin mas Trunks pero inmediatamente esa seriedad y tranquilidad se fue al mirar detenidamente al azabache sus ojos negros rojos, su cuerpo que temblaba pero sobre todo esa palidez que llevaba en el rostro, estaba arrepentido, pero su orgullo no le dejaba pedir disculpas, sabía perfectamente que eso que le había hecho a su amigo de la infancia le alejaría de su vida para siempre, y eso es lo que quería sus amistades, por que no había día que le dijeran que alejara a Goten de su vida por que él no estaba al mismo nivel económico de ellos, y llegó el día que Trunks también pensó lo mismo y por eso aceptó esa apuesta de enamorarlo y acostarse con él, para que se alejara de su vida, pero eso no era todo, quería que le odiara ya que él conocía a los padres de Goten por que estos eran amigos de sus padres y eran bastante conservadores y si se enteraba que su único hijo Doncel con la edad de dieciséis años dejaba de ser virgen se enfadarían con él y asta lo enviarían a una escuela solo para Donceles

-te odio-susurró Goten y Trunks cerró los ojos como si a si se protegiera de esas palabras ya que le dolían-te odio-alzó la voz

-es lo que quería-susurró Trunks pero fue escuchado por la otra persona que le miraba sorprendido

-no te vuelvas acercar mas a mi

-lo cumpliré-dijo Trunks de lo mas normal y decidió en ese momento alejarse del azabache tranquilamente, en cambió Goten solo se quedó en ese lugar mirando el cielo oscuro

-que voy hacer-susurró Goten-si resulta positivo mis padres me despreciaran

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La alarma del despertador sonó con fuerza, pasó unos segundos y una mano lo paró

-no se para que lo pongo si me despierto antes-dijo un chico de cabello lila largo atado en una coleta acabando de vestirse, cuando acabó salió de su cuarto tranquilamente asta que llegó a la planta baja y mas concretamente donde estaban sus padres y su hermana desayunando, se sentó entre medio de su hermana y menor y su madre que esta le miró seria y después negó con la cabeza

-hoy vas a ir algún lado, mama

-he quedado con Milk, Bra

-vas con la esposa de Goku por lo de su hijo, Bulma?-dijo el patriarca de la familia y el de cabello lila lo miró serio para luego mirar su desayuno

-si-dijo Bulma-no saben nada de su hijo después de siete años, Vegeta, Milk y Goku en estos años han cambiad mucho asta Gohan

-tenían de haberlo vigilado mas para que no se fuera de casa-dijo Vegeta

-Milk dijo que Goten se enamoró de un delincuente mayor que él y decidió irse con él sin decir nada mas-dijo Bulma sacando un suspiro-también dice que cree que lo está pasando mal

-sabes que Goku enseñó a pelear a su hijo Doncel-dijo Vegeta

-si pero no puede quitarle de la cabeza a Milk que Goten para salir adelante se está prostituyendo-el del pelo lila al escuchar eso esculpió el café que se estaba bebiendo y sus padres le miraron

-no digas esas cosas, mama-dijo el del pelo lila limpiándose la boca con la servilleta

-cuando vas a cortarte esos pelos, Trunks-dijo Bulma seria-pareces un delincuente y alguien que va ser el heredero de la empresa debe de lucir bien-el del pelo lila frunció el ceño levantándose

-no me los voy a cortar y no pienso aparentar algo que no quiero ser y sobre todo juntarme con personas que no me agradaban y que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es si sus padres le han comprado el último modelo de teléfono-Bra al escuchar a su hermano no pudo evitar reír

-te recuerdo que unos años atrás lo único que te importaba era tener el último modelo de teléfono o ir a la moda?-dijo Bra

-era un estúpido que no veía lo que tenía al lado-dijo Trunks

-la verdad eras un estúpido-dijo Bra levantándose-tenías a alguien al lado y dejaste que se fugara con un varón mayor que él y que seguro le complacía mas que tú-dijo con burla y Trunks la miró con enfado

-me voy a la Universidad-dijo Trunks de mala gana

-Trunks es tu último año en la Universidad y quiero que seas el mejor-dijo Bulma y su hijo rodó los ojos

-solo lo dices por que sabes que el año que viene ya dirigiré la empresa y tú te quedaras en casa-dijo de mala gana Trunks

-tengo unas ganas que llegue ese día-dijo Bulma

.yo no-susurró Trunks

-me llevas a la Universidad, hermano?-dijo Bra

-vamos-dijo Trunks y los dos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al coche de Trunks y a si los dos se fueron a la Universidad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Trunks-el peli lila escuchó su nombre mientras caminaba hacia su aula en la Universidad y miró hacia la persona que era una chica rubia que se dirigía a él con una sonrisa y agitando su mano-creí que me esperarías en la puerta

-se me olvidó Maron-dijo sin ánimos Trunks y la chica lo miró a la cara

-ocurre algo?

-nada-dijo Trunks y los dos entraron al aula que le tocaron, subieron las escaleras que habían al lado de la ventana y se sentaron en unos puestos de arriba cerca de la ventana

-no te creo, que pasó-dijo seria Maron

-por que cada día me siento mas miserable?-preguntó Trunks con la cabeza entre sus brazos ya que estos los tenía en la mesa, Maron entristeció su mirada y miró hacia el techo

-una parte de mi me hace feliz que te sientas de esa manera pero otra parte no me gusta verte tan devastado-dijo Maron volviendo a mirar a Trunks

-me arrepiento pero todos decían cosas y yo las creí-dijo Trunks con dolor-y cuando se fue me dijo lo idiota que fui con él

-y podrías estar con él-dijo Maron de lo mas normal y mirando al frente-te diste cuanta de tus sentimientos cuando no le tenías a tu lado

-los supe antes-dijo Trunks poniéndose recto en su asiento y mirando al frente-pero una parte de mi no los aceptaba

-bien que te acostaste con él-dijo recriminando Maron-aunque fuese solo para fastidiarle por parte de sus padres sabiendo los estrictos que eran los dos con Goten

-Milk dice que se fue con un varón mayor a él -dijo Trunks serio

-y tú y yo sabemos que no es a si-dijo Maron y Trunks afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El autobús paró en la parada correspondiente y de el bajó un chico de cabello negro con una coleta baja y ojos negros con un niño de unos seis años de cabello negro y ojos azules, los dos se alejaron tranquilamente de la parada, el chico llevaba una maleta colgada junto con una bandolera, en una de sus manos dos maletas y en la otra mano agarraba la mano del niño que le acompañaba

-está lejos nuestro nuevo hogar?-dijo el niño serio pero mirando cada lugar de la nueva ciudad donde vivirían

-es en ese edificio de allí Akira

-que bien que no esté lejos, Goten-el niño lo miró inmediatamente y el chico le sonrió como felicitándole en algo que había hecho bien-tu nuevo trabajo te gusta?-dijo con desconfianza el niño

-si

-es que ese señor a mi no me gusta para ti-dijo serio el niño y Goten suspiró

-se señor es mi jefe y me ofreció venir a esta ciudad por que la paga es mejor-el niño frunció mas el ceño-y al ganar mas dinero podré comprarte mas cosas

-sabes que yo no quiero juguetes-dijo de mala gana el niño

-y podré apuntarte al gimnasio para que aprendas a pelear-dijo Goten sonriendo y el niño le miró

-pero podrías enseñarme tú

-se artes marciales pero no se también como un maestro y no podría hacer que participaras en torneos-dijo Goten

-yo quiero participar en torneos y que todo el mundo sepa l fuerte que soy y a si poder protegerte papi-el niño se tapó la boca con la mano libre-quiero decir Goten

-no pasa nada-dijo Goten-lo importante que nadie sepa que eres mi hijo

-entiendo que no quieres que nadie que vive en esta ciudad sepa que tú y yo somos padre e hijo pero lo veo injusto

-ahora es mejor que nadie sepa, mas adelante todo volverá a la normalidad-dijo Goten y Akira afirmó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en el ascensor

-si que estaba cerca el edificio-Goten le sonrió

-te dije que estábamos cerca-dijo Goten y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron para dirigirse a la puerta de su nuevo apartamento que estaba al fondo, cuando llegaron Goten soltó la mano del niño y las dos maletas de la otra mano y buscó las llaves en la bandolera y cuando las encontró abrió la puerta y el niño entró corriendo a su nuevo hogar mirándolo con asombro, Goten entró cerrando la puerta y sonrió viendo a su hijo

-es mas grande que donde vivíamos antes-dijo asombrado Akira

-cuando me lo mostró Gema quedé igual que tú, nunca he estado viviendo en un sitio tan lujoso-dijo Goten y su hijo le miró y los dos sonrieron-se que hay tres cuartos, elige el que quieras y el del fondo es el mío

-por que-dijo con un puchero Akira

-por que soy tu padre-dijo Goten-vamos y guardas tus cosas y yo haré lo mismo con las mías-los dos se adentraron hacia los cuartos y cada uno sacó sus cosas mas precisamente la ropa para guardarla

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Goten cuando se despertó se preparó y luego a su hijo lo llevó a la escuela e ir a su trabajo, que consistía en ser asistente personal del director de una de las empresas tan reconocidas como la de Corporación Capsula, si Goten estaba en ese puesto no era por sus estudios si no que conoció al jefe en una cafetería donde Goten trabajaba y el Jefe Gema se encariñó mejor dicho se enamoró de Goten y decidió contratarlo, Goten aceptó cuando le dijo la paga que tenía, y después de un tiempo Gema decidió trasladarse a la ciudad del norte para hacer competencia a su mayor rival, la Corporación Capsula por eso estaban en esa ciudad y se había llevado a Goten con él ofreciéndole un mejor sueldo y un apartamento, pero lo mejor de eso que Gema había conseguido desde hacía seis meses que Goten aceptara ser su pareja y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz

Cuando llegó Goten a la oficina se presentó con algunos empleados y se dirigió hacia el que sería su pequeño despacho al lado del despacho de Gema, lo miró y sonrió, se sentó en la silla y abrió su portátil y lo encendió, mientras el portátil se encendía Goten no pudo evitar pensar en su vida, mas concretamente en su pasado, aquella noche donde supo que su amigo de la infancia y la persona que amaba había jugado con él, esa noche se dijo que nunca mas lloraría por nadie y lo cumplió, esa noche fue la última vez que lloró, recordó cuando a los dos días se hizo la prueba de embarazo, estaba tan asustado que cuando vio la prueba y vio el positivo dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros y ninguna mas, se dijo que iba enfrentar a quien sea por su hijo por que él no tenía la culpa de tener un padre varón tan desgraciado y bastardo y un padre Doncel tan cobarde por no enfrentarlo en las consecuencias de sus actos, la verdad es que fue bastante difícil para Goten decir a sus padres que estaba embarazado y como sabía que tipo reacción tendrían con él como por ejemplo alejarlo de todo varón y meterlo en una escuela para Donceles aunque no tuvieran dinero pero lo que le sorprendió es que sus padres lo echaron de casa en el mismo momento que dijo que estaba embarazad, en ningún momento ellos se arrepintieron en sus palabras y Goten con la cabeza alta cogió algunas pertenencias y salió de la casa de sus padres, sin mirarles sin hacerles ningún gesto nada hizo

-no se por que pienso en eso-se dijo Goten-para mi ya no son mi familia-dijo esto con tristeza-estoy seguro que estaríais muy orgullosos de tener un nieto tan inteligente-negó con la cabeza-no pienses en eso Goten, ellos no estuvieron contigo en ningún momento del embarazo al igual cuando nació Akira, ellos no se merecen el nieto que tienen-frunció el ceño y miró el ordenador, empezó a buscar los archivos asta que encontró un archivo que ponía Corporación Capsula, y al no saber de que se trataba decidió abrirlo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks y Maron salieron de la Universidad ya que las clases acabaron

-tienen que ir a la empresa?-dijo Maron subiéndose al coche de Trunks

-no-dijo el peli lila-tengo que ir a buscar a Bra a la escuela-la rubia lo miró sin entender-está haciendo practicas

-es cierto ella quiere ser maestra de niños pequeños-dijo Maron-me gustaría verla pero si no te importa me dejas en una de estas calles-Trunks la miró-no es novio ni nada-dijo seria la rubia-mi madre que me ha mandado un mensaje para que compre unas frutas que la apetece

-antojo-dijo alzando una ceja Trunks y divertido

-ni se te ocurra pensar que mi madre está embarazada, no tiene edad es como si tu madre te dijera que está embarazada-Trunks entrecerró los ojos y tembló de solo pensar que su madre y padre hacían cosas

-te dejo aquí-dijo Trunks parando el coche y la rubia se bajó despidiéndose de su amigo y este volvió a poner el che en marcha asta que llegó a la zona donde esta la escuela que su hermana daba las prácticas, se bajó del coche y se apoyó en la pared de la entrada de la escuela, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar, miró el reloj de su muñeca y sopló ya que su hermana estaba tardando y se dijo que ya no vendría a buscarla

-fumar es malo-Trunks escuchó una voz infantil pero seria y miró al niño que le miraba con reproche al lado del niño estaba su hermana Bra que se aguantaba la risa

-seguro que no piensas eso cuando seas mayor-dijo Trunks y se enderezó y miró a su hermana y luego al niño pero le llamó la atención el color de ojos tan parecidos a los suyos

-su tutor llamó diciendo que ya venía-dijo Bra-en cinco minutos vendrá

-que irresponsable-susurró de mala gana Trunks y el niño frunció el ceño

-mi papi no es irresponsable-los dos mayores le miraron y el niño miró al lado

-tenía entendido que es tu tutor, Akira-dijo Bra

-lo es-dijo el niño-pero como él me cuida por que mis padres murieron pues a veces le digo papa pero a él no le agrada por que es joven

-que edad tiene?-dijo Bra interesada

-veintitrés y es Doncel-dijo el niño mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con diversión

-te vendría bien a ti Trunks-dijo Bra

-tampoco para él ya que tiene pareja-dijo de mala gana Akira

-parece que no te agrada-dijo divertida Bra

-no me agrada-dijo serio Akira-quiere que yo le agrade para tener en el bote a mi tutor, pero no voy a estar de acuerdo nunca

-pobre de tu tutor-dijo Trunks

-quédate con Akira, hermano que voy a por una cosa que me he dejado-dijo Bra adentrándose en la escuela y Trunks y el niño se miraron a los ojos serios sin ninguna intención de dar tregua ninguno de los dos y a si estuvieron varios segundos

-Akira, siento llegar tarde-dijo otra voz y el niño se giró y Trunks miró a la persona que inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido como la otra persona que lo miraba de la misma manera

-no pasa nada Goten-dijo el niño sin percatarse de la tensión del momento

-Goten-susurró Trunks sin dejar de mirar al azabache como este no dejar de mirar al peli lila a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo a los dos le vino una canción que solían escuchar cuando fueron pareja el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos

Nunca pensé que llegaría,  
nunca creí en ese momento,  
te cambia la vida  
sin que tengas nada para seguirla,  
te cambia y no piensas  
en lo que te olvidas...

...y te despiertas un buen día,  
lo ves todo al revés.  
Miras atrás, ves tu camino,  
el que hicieras tus pies,  
y mandas besos para todos  
los que volverás a ver,  
tantos recuerdos enlatados  
en fotos de carnet,

en lagrimas de ayer,  
en todos los momentos  
que a tu lado yo esperé...

Que cuando me vaya  
no caiga una lagrima por mi,  
que solo quede la amistad,  
tantos sueños que recordar...  
Que cuando me vaya  
y coja ese tren una vez mas  
y ya no entre por mi ventana  
ese dulce olor a sal...

Que cuando me vaya de aquí,  
de mi tierra, de mi gente,  
de mi tierra la que me vio nacer  
la que me vio crecer  
la que me vio ganar  
y me enseño a perder...

Que cuando me vaya  
no caiga una lagrima por mi,  
que solo quede la amistad,  
tantos sueños que recordar...  
Que cuando me vaya  
y coja ese tren una vez mas  
y ya no entre por mi ventana  
ese dulce olor a sal...

Que cuando me vaya  
no caiga una lagrima por mi,  
que solo quede la amistad,  
tantos sueños que recordar...

Los dos escucharon en su cabeza esa canción y recordaron como si estuvieran sincronizados en el pasado se ponían a bailar lentamente y prometiéndose que si cualquier cosa pasaba en su relación su amistad no acabaría nunca, Goten fue el que quitó la mirada de Trunks y agarró la mano de Akira

-nos vamos-dijo serio Goten y el niño lo miró notando una seriedad que nunca había visto en su padre

-estás enfadado por que hablé con un desconocido?-dijo Akira

-no quiero que vuelvas acercarte ni hablar con esta persona-dijo Goten mirando con furia a Trunks que este frunció el ceño y miró al niño detenidamente-no lo mires tanto-y sin mas Goten se fue apresurado sin soltar al niño que este miró una vez hacia atrás mirando a Trunks con seriedad, Trunks solo suspiró cuando Goten y el niño estaban lo bastante alejados y pasó su mano por su cabello

-donde está Akira?-dijo Bra que acabó de llegar y miraba a los lados asta que miró a su hermano mayor seria

-se fue con su tutor-dijo serio mirando a su hermana-sabes quien es su tutor?

-no-dijo Bra alzando una ceja

-es Son Goten-dijo Trunks haciendo una media sonrisa

-no la vayas a fastidiar otra vez-dijo Bra-y espero volver a verlo, seguro que no me reconocerá

-no lo se-dijo Trunks-vamos-y los dos hermanos fueron hacia el coche del chico de cabello lila

continuará ….

un nuevo fic de dragón ball Z de Trunks y Goten, solo espero que no me matéis por que no acabé los que tengo de dragón ball Z …. dad me tiempo para intentar actualizar los que no están acabados … comentar para saber que opináis de este fic


End file.
